Courage
' Courage' is the primary protagonist of the show, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owners, the Bagges. He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Personality Despite his signature cowardice, Courage truly lives up to the meaning of his name. Because of the incident with his parents, he was scarred as a child and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her, even if it means confronting his phobias. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an entire selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little regard for his own well being. Often times, though, he must fight off his own cannity to accomplish difficult tasks. He occasionally speaks English in certain situations, though few people understand him when he does. History A purple puppy was born to Henry and his wife into a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence, and was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinary office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could speak to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then torn off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged not to be separated from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, past which he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage shoot. In a back alley, he watched as his family was sent away into space, and waved goodbye. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. She named him Courage. (52-1). Trivia *Even though his name is courage, he fears anything even remotely scary. *Courage is the only character who breaks the fourth wall every episode. *Courage has many sounds that he's known for, such as a stange laugh when some episodes end. *Courage is very similar to Scooby Doo from Scooby Doo,Where Are You? and Brian Griffin from Family Guy.However,the only similarity between the 3 dogs is that they're talking dogs.Altough only most humans don't understand Courage for obvious reasons while humans do understand Scooby and Brian.Also,while both Courage and Scooby are cowards,Brian is braver than the both of them combined and Scooby isn't afraid of anything remotely scary. Furthermore, Courage and Brian are often freely anthropomorhic, while Scooby usually walks on all four legs instead of just 2 , and Courage and Brain sustain a lot of damage, Courage usually taking more a lot more often than Brian and Scooby combined. Their owners are also different in the age group; Scooby's owners are teenagers while Brian's are adults and Courage's are elders. Also,Scooby was the one who debuted first in 1969 while Courage debuted in 1995 and Brian debuted in 1998. Also, unlike Scooby and Brian, Courage has been shown to exert strength that reaches beyond human and dog limits. *Many people think he's powerful, since he can transform into anything. *During the day he's pink, but at night he's purple. *Courage's fur turns purple when it is wet. *It also sometimes turns purple when he takes or has sustained immense damage. *The only exception was in "Goat Pain", where his normally bright pink fur turned slightly darker. *Most every time Courage takes a lot of damage, at least one or both of his eyes become red of bloodshot, or the eyelids become purple. *Courage has sometimes been known to be angry or stubborn rather than brave. One example is in "Campsite of Terror",when Muriel asked Courage to enter the brave and watch a scary movie with her and the raccoon twins. He rejected this at first, then he went in, no matter how much he didn't want to. No reason has been confirmed as to why he went in when he didn't want to. *As revealed in "Night of the Weremole", Courage is invincible to being bitten by the weremole, meaning that if a weremole bites him, he will not become one himself. *In the episode "The Transplant", when both Courage and Eustace were having a showdown for Muriel and were "Kangaroo Monsters", Courage was revealed to have more artistic capacity than Eustace, implying that despite Eustace calling him stupid, he is anything but. Of course, this couldv'e been shown for comedical effect. *Courage has been provoked intensely enough to fight his mechanical form, which is another example of him being angry instead of brave. *In the episode "Muted Muriel", Courage had to wait helplessly until Muriel spoke again. *Sometimes when his fur is ripped away it is shown he wears briefs. *Courage spoke English quite often in the first season, but from the second season onward, his dialogue became increasingly limited to gibberish and screams as the series progressed, only speaking once in a while or when he really had something to say. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:heros Category:Male Characters